


Don't Leave Me

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Dragons of some sort, Fear, OC is a bitty, Separation Anxiety, a bitty that is a gaster blaster dragon thingy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43





	Don't Leave Me

A glass wall surrounds you, and you whimper, curling up tighter in a back corner of the room as fellow bitties meander about in your enclosure. These fellow bitties are ones who need to have 'special' help. For example, a Edgy bitty has a big tendency to fight anyone they see, not just the ones that make him mad. Another is a baby blue, he tended to get _too_ excited. There were more, but you never bothered to go near any of them, just curl up in your corner and watch them all like they were going to eat you alive.

Currently, the shop was mostly empty, save for a couple stragglers that were more near the Sansy's and Baby Blue's. You hyper-focus on the door as you see someone standing out there, staring up at the sign contemplating. He shrugs his shoulders. entering to hear a chorus of hellos. This looked like a big version of a Sansy, only much less drowsy and more aware that he was a buyer not a pet.

He smiles at the chorus, glancing around curiously. He doesn't spot you- wouldn't spot you as you accidentally turned invisible due to your panic. He approaches the cashier, smiling as he says something. The bunny lady laughs.

_He might be nice._

You calm slightly as he continues joking with the bunny woman, making her snort and giggle to no end. Your invisibility deactivates as you calm, and he seems to ask a question once she calms down again. She nods, making a 'follow me' gesture as she leads her towards your enclosure. You watch curiously as he observes his surroundings as they head there, and then once close enough observes your enclosure full of bitties. He seems uninterested in them, and when he gets close enough to see you, he seems to freeze.

He asks a question to the woman with a face of confusion, and she glances in your direction and nods. You freeze, burrowing more into the corner slightly. You attempt to turn and dig into the glass, but before you could possibly get away, you feel yourself being picked up by a furry paw. A cry escapes you, sounding like a dying dog. She seems to almost drop you in surprise, but catches you last second and continues bringing you to her chest. She cradles you with her paws to her chest, swaying slightly to attempt to calm your crying. You shiver, clinging to her tank top, most likely ripping it slightly due to your claws. After a few moments of being like that, she carefully detaches you from her, making you cling twice as hard, making the crying noise again.

She whispers encouragements to you, and you eventually relax enough to let her hand you to the skeleton. You cling to his bony hand, and he awkwardly holds you before doing the same as the bunny lady did and cradling you to his chest, albeit hesitantly. You dig your claws into his bone phalanges and be careful to not give any intent of harming him, because you are well aware that you can do some damage. He lets you stay like that, continuing to talk over you to the woman. You are too far out of it to understand what he is saying, having been like this since your last owner.

She seems to give you a sad smile, clearly knowing that you are clueless as to what is going on. She speaks again, probably explaining about your past owners. Long story short, no one liked you since you were a tiny cat dragon bone thing. You even had spikes over most your body for attack and defense that react to how you feel. The more anxious or threatened you feel, the more the spikes on your spine stretch out.

But currently, your spikes lay flat against your body, and you glance around idly as his warm bones keep you nice and cozy. After a few minutes of them talking, he lifts you up to where you are face-to-face with him. He smiles, and you tilt your head. He speaks again, and with perfect clarity, you remember that phrase. "I'll take 'em." Your body stares intently into his eye lights, your empty eye sockets wide.

You haven't noticed that your eye lights flickered briefly in your eye sockets, but the skeleton did. He smiles, rubbing your head gently with his thumb and cradling you with one hand and writing down paper work with the other. Before you knew it, you were in his home, and just as he closed the front door you both hear yelling. You cry in surprise, clinging to the skeleton man. He rubs you gently, speaking back lightly to whoever was yelling. The yelling person calls back, sounding closer.

Your owner speaks again, this time quieter, and the other person speaks quieter, at a normal volume. You relax at that, unhinging yourself from him and turning your head to see another skeleton, this one taller and lankier. He has a apologetic smile on his face, observing you while you observe him. He looks a lot like a Papy bitty, only obviously larger and more aware of his surroundings, and you feel your owner offer you to him gently. You stare wide-eyed at the taller skeleton, and he carefully lifts you from owner, and cradles you like the others do, only more awkwardly yet full of care.

You cautiously and carefully lick him on the chin bone, and he stares down at you in shock, stars appearing in his eye sockets. You watch him warily, expecting a explosion of anger. Instead, he squeals happily, cradling you closer and spinning slightly in joy. You cuddle into him when he stops, licking him once more and closing your eye sockets and letting out a gentle purr. He seems to be holding back a squeal, realizing you are most likely tired. He speaks carefully to owner, and they go back and forth before you feel gravity shift, and the lanky skeleton holding you is laying down somewhere, and you are laying on his chest. You yawn without opening your eye sockets, and fall asleep licking him over and over gently with your sandpaper tongue


End file.
